


Feelin' As Good As Lovers Can

by TheConsultingAlex



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingAlex/pseuds/TheConsultingAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Brendon finally think they're ready to come out. But Spencer's still not too sure. He's worried about the backlash.<br/>But he does it anyway, for Brendon. Is that the best idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' As Good As Lovers Can

“Are you ready?” Spencer asked.  
“Yeah” Brendon replied.  
“Are you sure?” Spencer pushed.  
“I’m positive. As long as you’re ready, I’m ready” Brendon assured him. “Just post the damn tweet”  
They both stared at the drafted tweet on the phone screen. ‘ _Great to have my lovely boyfriend, @brendonurie, back from work_ ’ the tweet read, with a picture of the pair kissing attached.  
They hadn’t told many people yet about the fact that they were dating. The only people that knew were the other band members and the boys’ families. Not even the record company were aware.

  
They both looked at each other and Brendon saw a mix of excitement and fear in Spencer’s eyes. “You know, Spence” Brendon said “If you don’t want to come out to them all yet, we don’t have to. I’m more than fine with waiting if it means you’ll be more happy and comfortable”  
Spencer shook his head. “No. Let’s do it now. It took me a while to get this comfortable with it, and I know that if we keep putting it off, it’ll never happen”  
“You sure?” Brendon asked. Spencer nodded. “Alright, let’s do this” Brendon added. Spencer’s finger hovered over the ‘tweet’ button. He looked at Brendon for some reassurance and Brendon just smiled and nodded slightly.   
Spencer pressed the button.  
“That’s it” Spencer said “No going back now”

Brendon put his arm around his boyfriend. “I’m proud of you. I know how hard it is for you to come out to people” he said.  
“Thanks, Bren” Spencer responded, cuddling into the smaller boy’s hold. “Now, we have to wait and see what everyone thinks”  
“They’ll be fine, trust me”. Brendon picked up his phone and loaded twitter. “You know, they still haven’t heard it from me”. He loaded Spencer’s tweet and pressed the ‘retweet’ button without a second thought. He locked his phone and shot a smile at Spencer.   
Spencer leant in and gently placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Thank you, Brendon”  
“I love you, Spencer” Brendon replied.  
“I love you too” Spencer responded.

  
Then Brendon got a notification on his phone. “Well, that was quick” he said. Then he saw that it was a tweet. He loaded it and turned to Spencer. “It’s Pete” he told him.  
“What did he say?” Spencer asked.  
“He said ‘Wow. It’s great to know that you guys are together. I’m so happy for the pair of you’. So, looks like he’s cool with it” he said.  
“Wow. That’s a great start”  
“I know. Let’s see what other people are saying” Brendon said. He loaded his activity and saw a bunch of responses. “Let’s see… ‘Aww, that’s cute’. ‘Wait, are you guys really together?’”  
“Look at that one” Spencer said, pointing at a tweet near the bottom of the screen.  
“Ha ha. ‘I fucking called it’. Amazing” Brendon said.  
“Hey, look. ‘Wait...what? You’re…? I’m confused’.” Spencer read out. “ ‘I thought you were straight. I thought I stood a chance, goddammit!’. Incredible”  
“And here we go…” Brendon said “‘Wait, are you gay?’. Knew we’d get this”  
“Should we say that we’re…?” Spencer asked, unable to complete the question.  
“Sure” Brendon replied “But only if you want to”  
“Yes. I want to” Spencer assured him.  
Brendon replied to the tweet that he’d just read out Brendon’s reply read ‘ _No. I’m pan, Spencer’s bi’_. “You sure, Spence?” Brendon asked. Spencer just nodded. Brendon pressed the ‘tweet’ button. 

Spencer looked at the phone and saw a tweet that made his heart drop into his stomach.   
“Brendon…” he said weakly. He couldn’t even get a whole sentence out, he just pointed at the tweet. ‘ _Ew. I thought you were decent guys. You dirty faggots_ ’. Spencer’s eyes started tearing up. But he wouldn’t cry. Not yet. “Hey” Brendon said, pulling Spencer close into him “It’ll be fine. People are just assholes”.   
Spencer couldn’t look Brendon in the eyes, he knew he’d break down if he did. Brendon kept scrolling through the responses. Although there were so many positive tweets, Spencer could only focus on the few negative ones. ‘ _Well, looks like I’m not listening to you guys anymore_ ’. ‘ _Keep it in the fucking bedroom, weirdos_ ’. ‘ _Unfollowing. I don’t want to see this kind of stuff_ ’.   
Spencer managed to keep himself together for quite a while. That was all until he saw a certain tweet. One specific tweet just made him start sobbing.  
_‘Wow, @brendonurie, what would your parents think?’  
_ What made this hurt more than the other tweets was how personal it was and the fact that it was just directed at Brendon. Spencer could cope with himself being hurt, but no-one got away with hurting his sweetheart.

Brendon heard his boyfriend’s sobbing and gently grabbed his face and turned it so Spencer was looking at him. “Ignore them, Spence. There’s one negative response for every ten to twenty positive ones” Brendon comforted “The negative ones don’t even matter. They’re just assholes who don’t know us or our story. I’ll still love you, regardless of what they think”  
“Yeah, but Bren...They spoke about your parents and you know what they...you know how they reacted”  
“Yes. I know that, of course I know that. But I also know that my parents are dicks. If they don’t accept me, if they don’t accept us, fuck it. They can’t stop us from being happy. Neither can these people online”  
“But Brendon…”  
“Listen, Spencer. It’s fine. We just have to...”  
“No, Brendon” Spencer interrupted, crying out “It’s not fucking fine! This could destroy our whole fucking careers. If our fans stop liking us and listening to us, our sales will drop and the label will kick us off and then bye-bye Panic! At The Disco”  
“That won’t happen” Brendon said “Our loyal fans will stick by us,no matter what. And as for the label, did you forget who signed us in the first place? Pete fucking Wentz. He’ll stick by us and support us through anything,and I know that, you know that”

  
Then, Brendon’s phone rung. He looked at the name that showed on the screen. “Speak of the devil” he said. He answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Hey Pete” Brendon said.  
“Hi Pete” Spencer added.  
“Hey guys” Pete said “So, that tweet…”  
“Yeah, sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. We just didn’t know how to say it” Brendon responded.  
“That’s alright. I have no more right than anyone else to know any of that stuff” Pete replied “I just wanted to call and let you guys know how happy I am for you both. I understand how difficult it must have been. That took some balls. Great work, boys. I’m glad that you two are happy together”  
A smile started returning to Spencer’s face. “Thanks Pete” he said “That’s exactly what we needed to hear right now”  
“No problem. I’m just glad you’re both happy”  
“Thanks” Brendon said “Talk to you later, alright?”  
“See you later” Pete said.

Brendon hung up then turned to Spencer and saw the smile on his face.  
“See?” Brendon said “The people that mind don’t matter and the people that matter don’t mind”  
Spencer giggled and muttered “Nerd”  
“Yep,I’m a nerd. But I’m your nerd” Brendon said.  
“Yes, you are” Spencer replied. They both leant in and shared a long kiss filled with passion and love. “I love you so much, Brendon” Spencer said.  
“I love you too, Spencer”

 

 


End file.
